weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien vs. Predator (SNES)
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien vs. Predator (SNES); ---- North America September 1993 Japan January 8, 1993 Europe 20th May 1994 Australia 1993 Plot ---- The Year: 2493 The Planet: Vega 4 The City: New Shanghai Workers were digging a new subway tunnel when they uncovered dormant eggs of an extremely dangerous parasitic life form. The colonists were helpless against the alien horde. They sent out a distress call to Earth-based authorities. The distress call was received and understood by a passing spacecraft. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer, co-op. Characters ---- Predator Single Player/Co-op Stages ---- The Streets ---- The Predators were in search of big game. They had been thinking to hunt humans, but now they would be up against more challenging prey... City Sewers ---- The aliens had been cleared from the streets, but now their underground hive would have to be destroyed before the city would be free of them. Forest Level ---- The aliens may have been cleared from the city, but they have infested the forests as well. The Predators continued to hunt down the aliens. Waterfall ---- The aliens have made a hive at the base of the waterfall. A number of human victims could still be rescued... as if the Predators cared. Spaceport ---- All the aliens in the city and in the countryside had been hunted down by the Predators. But that still wasn't all the aliens on the planet. The last nest of the aliens was at the spaceport. Starship Bridge ---- The Predators had now hunted down every alien on Vega 4, except the ones in the spaceship itself. It was determined that the aliens had come to Vega 4 from the Orion Nebula long ago. The Predators decided to follow the trail, flying the alien-infested spaceship to the source of the alien plague. Starship Corridors ---- The aliens were firmly entrenched in the spaceship. The Predators had their work cut out for them. Starship ---- It was a long journey to the Orion Nebula. Finally the Predators could smell victory at hand. Surface ---- The aliens had all been eliminated. The Predators came at last to even richer hunting grounds, in the Orion Nebula. This should be the grandest hunt of all... Hive ---- The surface was now clear of aliens. The Predators entered the final alien hive. Bosses ---- Dolphin Alien Gorilla Alien Chest Bursters Bat Alien Snake Alien Queen Alien Weapons ---- Shoulder cannon, Spear, Wrist Blades, Disc. Equipment ---- Cloak generator, Energy, Powerups ---- Health. Enemies ---- Aliens ---- Coccoons, Chest Bursters, Face Huggers, Stalkers, Warriors, Alien Queen, Chrysalis, Snake Hybrid, Winged Queen, Gorilla Hybrid. Vehicles ---- APC, Power Loader. Publishers ---- Activision is an American publisher, majority owned by French conglomerate Vivendi SA. Its current CEO is Robert Kotick. It was founded on October 1, 1979 and was the world's first independent developer and distributor of video games for gaming consoles. Its first products were cartridges for the Atari 2600 video console system published from July 1980 for the US market and from August 1981 for the international market (UK). Activision is now one of the largest third party video game publishers in the world and was also the top publisher for 2007 in the United States. On January 18, 2008, Activision announced they were the top US publisher in 2007, according to the NPD Group. Developers ---- Activision is an American publisher, majority owned by French conglomerate Vivendi SA. Its current CEO is Robert Kotick. It was founded on October 1, 1979 and was the world's first independent developer and distributor of video games for gaming consoles. Its first products were cartridges for the Atari 2600 video console system published from July 1980 for the US market and from August 1981 for the international market (UK). Activision is now one of the largest third party video game publishers in the world and was also the top publisher for 2007 in the United States. On January 18, 2008, Activision announced they were the top US publisher in 2007, according to the NPD Group. Achievements ---- Codes ---- Level select: Unlimited lives: Invincibility: No enemies: One hit kills Releases ---- Also a version is available on: Alien vs. Predator: Arcade, GB, Jaguar, LYNX. Patches ---- Alien vs Predator 1.0 PC Rom download for Alien vs. Predator (SNES). Reception ---- References Citations Alien vs. Predator (SNES) Footnotes Category:Video games Category:Alien vs. Predator (SNES) Category:Combat Games